1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having an LED flexible substrate which requires no bonding by making a simple structural change.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is a trend that a range of application of the liquid crystal display devices becomes the greater gradually owing to features of light weight, thin, and low power consumption of the liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal display device is provided with a liquid crystal display module, and a driving circuit unit for driving the display module.
The liquid crystal display module is provided with a liquid crystal display panel having a matrix of liquid crystal cells between two transparent substrates, and a back light assembly for directing a light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The back light assembly is provided with an LED for directing the light to the liquid crystal display panel, an LED circuit board having the LED mounted thereto, a light guide plate for guiding the light from the LED toward the liquid crystal display panel, a reflective sheet on a back side of the light guide plate, and a plurality of optical sheets stacked on the light guide plate.
In this instance, the LED circuit board is a Hard-PCB (Printed Circuit Board), bonded and connected to an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) for having power supplied therefrom. The bonding for connection between the LED circuit board and the FPC can cause short between lines, and defect, such as making the Hard-PCB thicker, and requires additional cost for the bonding. Moreover, if the LED circuit board is the Hard-PCB, a width of the LED circuit board is limited and it is difficult to make a width of line thin, resulting to fabricate a multi-layered circuit board.